Kaidreva
Anchorite Kaidreva is a Draenei priestess born and raised in ancient Mac'Aree, before the coming of the Legion to Argus. Kaidreva lived a peaceful first few thousand years, her fascination with Velen and the ways of the light stemming from his famous first use of the Naaru relic T'uure, walking without fear among the afflicted. Kaidreva admired such steadfast resolve, and was a pious and diligent student of the Light. She felt drawn by the Light to a man named Duluun, later and better known as Eredar Lord Niz'lunn. Kaidreva broke off her engagement to Duluun when the Burning Legion arrived, and while she persuaded him to come with her, Duluun was no follower of Velen, if he was always respectful of Kaidreva's beliefs, he dismissed Velen's warnings as the rabble of a doomsayer. He took her refusal to stay on Argus as a deeply personal rejection; she hasn't rejected the Legion and the sundering of her world; she had rejected HIM. When he drank of the fel and took of the red skin of a Man'ari, all that hate, all that rage, fixated on her. Kaidreva settled at Karabor, a needed figure of consistency during the journey, she earned the standing of an Anchorite and spoke with conviction of the Light's mercy. She knew he was out there, shattering planets and committing horrendous acts. It was no surprise to learn the Man'ari had turned the orcs against Karabor, forcing yet another, desperate exile, but she did not see him. The Man'ari hid behind puppets and pawns. Captured Anchorite Kaidreva's strength in the healing arts during the third invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, led her to Netherlight Temple, and to the wounded on the front against the demons, the place called the Broken Shore. While responding to reports of a Highmountain Tauren party pinned down and some badly burnt by felfire, Kaidreva and two other priestesses made for the northeast of the island, among the jagged, fel-riddled chasms. When she saw him it was too late, they were everywhere, surrounded. Niz'lunn smiled as his prize was hauled off with the rest. She had been blindfolded and awoke in a cell deep in a cave, riddled with such cells, ominous interrogator and jailer demons about. There were a good deal of Nightborne, from what she could tell. Suramar she guessed, the place she would not only die, but her soul be destroyed. His victory would be absolute. The Light did not respond to her in the normal sense in those cages, but she prayed deeply for conviction, resolved to face death without fear, to walk in the Light and inspire those around her. As the cells filled, prisoners were kept standing, attached to each other, the demons and Felborne Shal'dorei spoke of soon going to the soul forge. He took her one night, through a portal; she noted an odd stone in his hand. The realm the stone linked to, seemingly a whole universe around a slab of rock with a vast, Eredar-styled palace and artificial blue terrain. Niz'lunn could have done anything to her, and she stood prepared to die, but what he demanded was her fealty, to him and to the Legion, the only way to save her soul, and begin to correct her wrongs, he emphasized. She was enraged that a part of her had actually considered the offer, and spat at him foolishly, suffering a series of bruises before being returned to the cells. She'd noted a number of cages about the palace, and some former captives walking freely, albeit with signs of fel infusion...giving themselves to the Legion. Returning to the cages, and the few "friends" she had, a Tauren brave she'd learned to talk some with. The Nightborne women were mostly civilians fleeing war, and she did her best to comfort them, expecting any moment to be taken. "As soon as one of our glorious vessels needs refueling", one of the Eredar spoke casually. They had been kin, now they were...fuel. While in prayer, Kaidreva heard a commotion in the cavern, the demons and felborne rushing to the front. There were a lot of demons, in narrow halls, whom would dare such a thing? Quickly reaching full alertness, she recognized a series of loud bangs from the front, as tactical mana bombs. Such weapons had been used to destroy bridges and the sort, but served no true function in a rescue. The lower chamber, with some fifty prisoners, was with only two demons with the tunneler broke through, a customized Sin'dorei deep mining vehicle, from its hatches sprung a dozen Sin'dorei. She had fought with Sin'dorei in the Shattered Sun Offensive and could speak some of their language, calling out in Thalassian that she could mend injuries. The elves worked to open the cages and, sometimes reluctantly, arm the prisoners, while staving off the demonic attack. Kaidreva had no such reluctance; her prayers had been answered. She hurriedly introduced herself to the commanding officer, Entilzha Firesong of the Reliquary Southern Chapter. They sought a colleague, believed to be held here, Kyera Dawnseeker, though the elf they sought was not among those in the chamber. When the demons at the gate recognized the ruse, they sent one of Niz'lunn's Man'ari Lieutenants; she didn't recognize him, with a swarm of felguards to reassert control of the lower chamber. Most of the captives were armed at this point, and the fighting was fierce, often leaving little choice but to absorb felfire and pray with all her conviction for the Light to heal it. She had told Entilzha and his Shal'dorei fiance Morgane Devaux about the palace, the cells there, and odd stone used for travel, noting a similar stone on the mighty Eredar's belt, a way to the palace, wherever it was? The liberated captives and their elven backers relentlessly pushed against the unnatural one, eventually weakening him to be caught in Morgane's time stop spell. She took the keystone from his belt as the rest finished him off, securing it tightly on her person. The Sin'dorei had a portal open not far into the tunnel through which they had arrived. Kaidreva did her best to ensure everyone made it through, but of 51 present, 44 were later accounted for, seven either lost in the fight, or unable to reach the portal before its position was overrun. Entilzha and Morgane were determined to go after Niz'lunn to get their elf back; such loyalty was noteworty, and he posed a greater threat to her now than ever before, having danced on the knife's edge. The knife would fall into Niz'lunn's heart, and Kaidreva quickly began planning her next visit to her castle with Entilzha, Morgane, and Kyera's sister, Raelys Dawnseeker. The knife would fall hard indeed.... Counterstrike (TBC) Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Priests